Blue in You
by momoka-sha
Summary: A present for Kokoro Fujisaki/SaiIno/AU/ Luapan perasaan ini ada ketika kau datang dan membawakan sebuah keindahan warna biru sempurna di hidupku/Ino, kau bodoh/"Kau Biru."/'Sedang apa kau?"/"Menangislah,"/RnR?


**Disclaimer**: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blue in You**

.

Sinar matahari yang panas menyengat kulit seluruh mahkluk hidup di kota Konoha. Sinarnya memang tak main-main beberapa hari ini. Menyengat seakan tanpa ampun ke seluruh penjuru kota Hi. Membuat para penjual gorengan menganggur atau beralih profesi menjadi tukang es maupun yang berhubungan dengannya. Pun angin mungkin sedang malas, karena ia sedikit sekali memberi kesejukan minggu-minggu ini. Sama halnya dengan awan yang sepertinya tak mau menduhkan penduduk Negara Hi barang sejenak saja.

Dan ditengah cuaca panas yang keterlaluan ini, berdirilah tokoh utama kita, **Sai**,di dalam koridor di kampus yang letaknya dekat dengan taman. Ia bersandar di sebuah pilar sambil mengacak rambut cokelatnya. Sebuah kertas bertorehkan tinta hitam ia pegang cukup erat.

_**Tambahan Nilai**_

Itu yang tertera dalam kertas itu. Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah kenapa semua lukisan yang ia berikan kepada Dosennya—**Kakashi**, selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. '_Tanpa perasaan_,' aku Kakashi. Kakashi berkata bahwa lukisan Sai terlalu kaku, terlalu palsu—dan hal itu membuat Sai tertohok. Mengingat bahwa ia sering mendapatkan banyak penghargaan di luar kampus.

Mengingat tentang penghargaan, justru itulah yang membuat Sai perlu nilai tambahan. Presentase kehadirannya hanya 60 persen, dan hal itu diakibatkan oleh kesibukkannya mengikuti berbagai lomba-lomba. Kesuksesan menuntut pengorbanan? Yah, mungkin itu ada benarnya.

.

_**Inspirasi**_

Itu yang dibutuhkan Sai sekarang. Sebuah inspirasi yang asli. Inspirasi yang membuat Guru Kakashi bisa bungkam. Inspirasi yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seorang seniman sejati. Bukan seorang Mahasiswa abadi yang tak segera lulus akibat tak mendapat tambahan nilai.

Tapi dimana ia bisa mencari inspirasi di tengah cuaca yang sangat menggila seperti ini? Sekalipun ia melongok keluar pun sepertinya takkan ada aktivitas. Semua orang lebih senang berteduh di dalam bangunan dari pada harus terbakar sinar mentari. Daun-daunpun mengering, tanaman seakan mati kekeringan. Oh atau itu saja inspirasinya? Tentang keputus asaan?

.

'_Ah tapi itu sudah sangat biasa,'_ pikirnya tanpa harapan.

.

_Krasak, krasak,_

Sebuah suara yang tidak biasa membuat Sai menengok. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Terdengarnya suara itu untuk yang kedua kali membuat Sai akhirnya menengok ke belakang—tempat suara itu paling terdengar jelas.

Sai memutuskan untuk beranjak dari pilar sandarannya dan memutar ke belakang beberapa langkah. Menapakkan kaki menuju taman kampus yang memang sepi belakangan ini.

Langkah Sai terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara isakkan di balik semak yang dedaunnannya sudah agak mengering. Jika kau yang ada di posisi Sai, mungkin kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk menembus semak-semak—yang otomatis merusak privasi orang yang mencoba menangis dengan tenang di situ.

.

Tapi, mari kita kenali Sai, sebagai orang yang **tidak perasa**.

.

Sai berjalan menembus semak tanpa basa-basi. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran ia membuka semak itu dengan tangannya. Tpat ketika dedaunan itu menyeblak terbuka, waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Bahkan bukan sangat lambat. Bagi Sai, waktu seakan terhenti saat itu. Terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah keindahan ada di depan matanya.

Keindahan itu mungkin tak bisa dideskripsikan oleh Sai sekarang. Tidak secara emosional, namun bisa dijelaskan secara fisik.

**Seorang Gadis. **

Ya, keindahan itu adalah seorang gadis. Seorang Gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna keemasan. Seorang gadis dengan iris mata berwarna biru dengan kerjernihan yang belum pernah dilihat Sai. Seorang gadis dengan air mata yang menetes dari pipinya. Air mata yang kemudian terbias indah oleh matahari. Membuat seakan banyak pelangi mengitari benda bening itu.

.

Sebuah keindahan yang terlukis sempurna.

.

Dan Sai tahu,

Ini Masterpiece-nya.

.

**Blue in You**

**© Momoka Sha**

**Special fanfiction for my beloved friend; Kokoro Fujisaki**

**Warning: Mild-AU, OOC, ****FLUFFY, Little Angst****, Kegejean, agak gombal ;_;**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

"Apa kau mau jadi model lukisanku?"

Kalimat itu belakangan selalu muncul di benak gadis belia bernama **Yamanaka Ino **ketika ia sedang melamun atau kadang malah saat mata kuliahnya berlangsung. Hanya satu kalimat, namun cukup membuat ia tersenyum sendiri atau mungkin cemberut. Beruntung masih ada teman-temannya yang mau menegurnya sebelum ada dosen yang menegurnya (beruntung ia tak melamun saat pelajaran Pak Oro).

Perubahan sikapnya ini juga membuat kedua sahabatnya _yang-secara-teknis-tidak-begitu-dekat-tapi-dekat-dengan-Ino_; **Haruno Sakura** dan **Uchiha Sasuke** bertanya-tanya.

'_Tidak apa-apa._'

Jawaban itu sepertinya masih cukup untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahu mereka yang berlebihan.

Yah, mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu sampai jawaban itu tidak mencukupi lagi.

.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan ekspresi itu?" Sebuah pertanyaan membuat lamunan gadis belia ini buyar. Ia kembali ke dunianya sekarang. Ke dunia dengan harum cat minyak yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ke dunia dimana ia kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pria berambut ebony, yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sangsi.

"Ekspresi apa?" respon Ino dengan tatapan bingung.

Pria itu, Sai, hanya mendesah perlahan mendengar jawaban Ino sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Ekspresi aneh itu. Tertawa kemudian cemberut dan kemudian menjadi menyebalkan." Sai menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak sambil membalikkan papan alas yang telah terpasang kertas putih polos diatasnya. "Aku tidak bisa memulai sketsaku jika kau selalu berganti ekspresi. Kau terlihat semakin aneh dengan ragam ekspresi bodohmu itu." Sai mengernyitkan kening dan memasang senyum mengejek di bibirnya. Membuat Ino menyesal ia menerima tawaran pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Setidaknya ekpresiku tidak sepalsu kau!" Ino mencibir—mencoba membela diri.

Sebenarnya obrolan panas mereka bisa saja akan berlangsung lama andai tidak terdengar nada panggilan dari telepon genggam Ino. Mendengarnya, Ino segera menghentikan segala argumen yang mungkin terlontar, dan langsung mengacak tas warna biru lautnya untuk mencari telepon genggam.

"Halo?" Ino menjawab kemudian melafalkan kata 'permisi,' dengan bibirnya pada Sai.

'_Ino? Anno, aku ingin tahu apa kau mungkin bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku lusa?'_ Suara di seberang meyakinkan Ino bahwa itu adalah **Haruno Sakura**—sahabatnya.

"Oh, tentu. Dimana?"

'_Di café favorit kita. Pamanku yang memesankan tempat disitu. Ah dan,'_ Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu Ino akan merespon. Oh, atau mungkin mempersiapkan diri untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

Sesuai harapan, Ino merespon. "Dan?"

'_Dan bisakah kau mengajak Uchiha Sasuke? A-anoo, aku tidak berani mengajak. Dari teman-teman yang kenal aku, hanya dia yang tak berani kuajak. Kau dekat dengannya kan?'_

Déjà vu. Entah kenapa Ino seperti tahu bahwa Sakura akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat senyum yang tadinya tersirat di wajah manisnya pudar. Digantikan dengan ekspresi yang membuat Sai berhenti mencoreti kertasnya. Ekspresi kegalauan yang menatap kosong mata Sai. Sai bisa merasakan keterkejutan dan kesedihan Ino saat itu. Mungkin tubuh Ino bisa diibaratkan tengah disambar petir tanpa ampun. Panas, bergetar hebat, dan terasa gosong; kaku dan kelam tak bergerak.

'_Ino? Hallo, Ino?' _

"E-eh, iya apa, Sakura?" Merasa ia telah menciptakan keheningan, Ino menjawab suara Sakura dari seberang. Walaupun dengan suara agak bergetar, setidaknya Ino tidak ingin Sakura ikut galau dengan perasaannya yang seperti labirin. Berliku dengan sebuah pintu yang mungkin tidak mau—atau mungkin tidak dapat ia capai, entah itu pintu kebahagiaan atau pintu kesengsaraan.

'_Bisakah kau mengajak Uchiha Sasuke?' _Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kali ini Ino bisa membaca nada harapan dari suara Sakura. Membuat Ino mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas miliknya dan membuat Ino menutup matanya pasrah. Mencoba untuk menahan gejolak perasaan yang telah berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Dan sebuah kesunyian yang menyesakkan terjadi lagi. Kesunyian yang membuat Sai takjub akan hal yang terjadi detik itu. Membuat Sai nyaris menjatuhkan pensil dari genggamannya. Membuat otot mata Sai mengencang. Membuat otak Sai berpikir keras untuk memahami keaadaan. Membuat Sai kini bertanya-tanya apa penyebab dari ekspresi itu. Membuat Sai entah kenapa langsung memikirkan sebuah warna yang _intens_ telah berputar di diri Ino. Pada ekspresi Ino.

Ekspresi kesedihan mendalam dimana air mata kini menetes dari mata biru kristal Ino. Ekspresi kesedihan dengan senyum tulus. Tidak, bukan senyum pasrah atau senyum terpaksa. Senyum ketulusan yang entah kenapa terlihat bercahaya. Bagaikan senyum dewi kebijaksanaan.

"Bisa." Ino memutuskan pembicaraan tepat ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Membuat keheningan kembali terjadi. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang menderu lembut dan dedaunan yang bergesek di jendela sebelah kedua insan itu.

.

"Kau biru." Entah kenapa justru itu yang keluar dari mulut Sai saat Ino menatapnya kembali sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maaf?" Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Sai mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang lekat mata biru Kristal Ino. "Kau, Biru … ?" ulang Sai yang kini juga tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

Keheningan kini kembali menyelimuti ruangan studio mungil milik mahasiswa ilmu budaya. Sebelum akhirnya keheningan itu berganti dengan tawa Ino yang mengatakkan bahwa Sai terlihat bodoh dengan ekspresi _bengong_nya.

…

"Dang!" Sai mengumpat tertahan saat peralatan lukis jatuh berserakan di lantai. Kuas berbagai ukuran dan tabung-tabung cat sudah bergelinding ke segala arah. Bawaan ceroboh mungkin, membuatnya dengan sembrono mengambil peralatan lukis dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas kadua tangannya yang terbatas.

"Kau bisa datang 'kan, Sasuke?" Sebuah suara yang Sai ketahui betul siapa membuat ia menghentikan aktivitasnya memunguti barang. Mata kelamnya beralih ke sebuah celah di balik pilar koridor, tepatnya koridor di depan tangga lantai 2, di sebelah perpustakaan.

Sai tidak terkejut melihat sumber dari suara yang ia dengar. Karena ia ketahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

Gadis berabut panjang emas, yang mungkin kau juga sudah ketahui siapa.

Tapi yang membuat bola mata Sai membulat karena terkejut, adalah ekspresi wajah gadis itu.

Nampak gelisah, galau dan entah kenapa,

.

Pasrah.

.

"Hn. Pasti." Sebuah suara lain, yang berat dan kini terdengar agak kegirangan, merespon pertanyaan si gadis, Ino. Membuat ekspresi Ino menjadi lega. Namun Sai tahu, dan Sai bisa dengan mudah membacanya. Mata biru gadis itu, semakin gelap.

Terlihat semakin galau.

"Hm? Maaf Ino, aku nyaris terlambat di kelas Pak Orochimaru. Kau tahu betapa idealisnya dia. _Well, see ya._" Dan pemuda itu berlalu. Menuruni tangga lantai dua. Menuju ruang kelas. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Dengan seulas senyum palsu yang bahkan lebih palsu dari Sai.

"Apa aku berdosa, Sasuke? Berdosa karena mencintaimu? Berdosa karena cemburu kau mencintai Sakura?" Ino merintih. Bukan berkata-kata atau berbisik. Ia merintih. Menandakan bahwa ia bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata. Kesakitan yang amat sangat membuatnya hanya mampu merintih. Merintih kesakitan. Bahkan kesakitan hati Ino bisa terasa di hati Sai yang kaku. Seorang gadis yang tersakiti. Terlukai oleh kebaikannya sendiri.

Konyol memang.

Disaat kau mencoba untuk berbuat baik, kau justru tersakiti oleh perbuatanmu sendiri. Cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan. Tapi Cinta juga menimbulkan sakit yang setimpal dengan kebahagiaan yang kau peroleh. Hanya saja dalam kisah Ino, kebahagiaan itu, tidak ia peroleh.

Setidaknya, secercah harapan bahwa kebahagiaan itu belum ia peroleh, masih melayang di pikirannya.

Bersamaan dengan kegalauan Ino, keajaiban _itu_ terjadi lagi. Sama seperti kali pertama Sai bertemu dengan Ino. Saat dimana mata biru gelap itu muncul. Saat dimana sinar matahari juga bersinar seterik ini. Saat dimana angin menderu perlahan, menyapu helaian rambut emas Ino. Saat dimana daun yang tersapu angin berguguran. Saat dimana bulir air mata keluar dari mata bening Ino. Bulir air mata yang sebening matanya. Sebening perasaannya yang terkoyak. Sebening dan sejelas pandangan mata Sai yang lurus tak teralihkan. Dari sebuah keindahan yang hanya ia bisa tahu pesonanya. Keindahan berwujud seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis yang perasaannya tersakiti. Namun kini, perasaan itu terasa lebih dalam.

.

Lebih menyayat.

.

Lebih menderita.

.

"Kau biru." Entah kenapa perkataan itu lagi yang meluncur dari bibir Sai. Membuat pecah suasana hening di koridor kampus. Membuat Yamanaka Ino menoleh. Membuat lukisan indah Tuhan yang tadi tertoreh, lenyap.

"Sedang apa kau?"

…

Dua insan kini saling menatap. Saling menyelidik satu sama lain. Mata mereka beradu dalam diam. Mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain.

"Besok? Pantai? Kenapa pantai? Maksudku, kenapa besok?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Yamanaka Ino. Ia masih mencoba mencerna ajakan pemuda di depannya, Sai, untuk pergi ke pantai besok siang. Entah kenapa siang ini, tepatnya satu hari setelah kejadian Sai menguntit—yang mati-matian Sai bilang ia tak sengaja melihat—nya dan Sasuke di koridor. Sai mengajaknya pergi ke pantai. Tiada angin, tiada hujan, tiada badai, tiada gempa bumi, tiada banjir, tiada tsunami, tiada gunung meletus, tiada perang dunia ke III—tiba-tiba Sai mengajaknya.

Sementara mendengar perkataan itu, Sai juga terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. '_Oke, ide untuk mengawur mungkin bisa diterima saat ini, Sai.'_ kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Dan tiba-tiba kata-kata meluncur begitu saja tanpa komando dari bibirnya.

"Untuk dijadikan latar lukisanku. Pantai cocok untukmu." Bohong. '_Aku ingin menghiburmu!'_

Ino mengernyitkan alis dan tersenyum curiga mendengar jawaban konyol Sai. Oh ayolah, sejujurnya untuk latar, Sai tak perlu harus melihatnya langsung. Membayangkannya saja Sai bisa menghasilkan pemandangan yang sempurna!

"Begitu?" _Tidak begitu!_ _Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi aslimu._

"Tapi besok Sakura berulang-tahun, aku mungkin.." _DANG!_

Sai beranjak pergi memutarkan kakinya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, pikir Sai. Namun gerakan itu membuat Ino terperanjat dan melanjutkan perkataannya segera.

"He-HEI! Besok Sakura ulang tahun! Aku mungkin tidak bisa datang, bodoh!" Seruan kemarahan dari Ino justru membuat Sai, yang sudah memunggunginya, tersenyum samar.

'_Justru itulah yang membuatku memilih besok, bodoh. Supaya kau tidak usah datang ke ulang tahun gadis Haruno itu.'_ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sai. Itulah yang menjadi alasannya mengajak Ino. Itulah yang ia harapkan. Agar Ino tidak usah datang. Agar Ino tidak usah sakit. Tapi tunggu. Bukankah kau justru terkesima melihat air mata Ino menetes Sai? Jadi kenapa kau justru tidak mau perasaan gadis itu terkoyak lagi?

.

_Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian padanya, Sai? _

Sai menepuk dahinya dan mengacak helaian rambut gelapnya rambutnya. Sebuah kebingungan konyol melandanya.

"Aku ini kenapa?" bisiknya lirih.

…

Ino melangkahkan sepatu hak miliknya ke lantai marmer warna hitam. Ruangan yang dimasukinya sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan khusus. Khusus untuk pesta ulang tahun Haruno Sakura. Dengan suara music yang meriah dan kue ulang tahun raksasa yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Yah, putri Haruno memang glamour.

_Tak_, bunyi langkah heelsnya memasuki ruangan yang sudah ramai. Suara musik berdengung di telinganya. Membuat perasaannya detik itu semakin galau. Galau akan Sasuke, galau akan Sakura, galau akan Sai sialan yang sudah berkali-kali ia telepon tapi tak ia angkat.

Bunyi tetes hujan gerimis membuat Ino berpikir bahwa pikirannya untuk pulang saat itu juga pupus. Ia benar-benar tak bisa kabur. Mungkin dari awal lebih benar untuk mengikut Sai pergi ke pantai saja. Pergi bersama kakak kelas yang menurutnya cukup konyol—yah setidaknya ia bisa membuat Ino tertawa dan marah di kala ia rapuh—bukan ide yang buruk.

Tapi sahabat, adalah prioritas yang menempati tempat tinggi di dunia Ino.

"Inooo!" Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya membuat Ino kembali ke dunianya. Seorang gadis berpakaian sederhana namun menawan sudah melambaikan tangannya di tengah ruang pesta. Membuat beberapa orang melirik ke arah Ino. Pun membuat Ino gerah dengan tatapan menyelidik dari mereka.

Ino melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah gadis berhelai rambut merah muda itu. Ia mendekatkan diri ke tengah ruangan dan memberikan hadiahnya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Membuat Ino semakin tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Trimakasih Ino. Kau sangat baik!" kata Sakura sembari Sakura mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Ino. '_Aku sangat baik?_' Oh Ino ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri saat mendengar itu. Tahukah kau Sakura bahwa Ino merasa sebagai seorang penghianat besar? Mencintai laki-laki yang juga kau cintai secara diam-diam. Menyelinap bagai pencuri hina. Ya, Ino merasa hina sekali detik ini.

"Sama-sama. Dan, uh—apa pangeranmu sudah datang?" Seketika wajah Sakura memerah. Senyum Ino yang tadinya untuk menggoda sempat hilang selama sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya ia pasang kembali.

.

_Ino, kau bodoh._

.

"Be-belum. Kau benar-benar mengajaknya?" Sakura bertanya antusias. Sorot matanya cerah. Cerah dan penuh semangat. Penuh cinta. Penuh harapan. Oh Tuhan, Ino benar-benar tak mau merusaknya.

Ino mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mengangguk dengan senyuman pasti. Berharap itu mampu menutupi dukanya yang mendalam.

…

Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Laki-laki perfeksionis dan idealis sepeti dirinya tak datang tepat waktu adalah sesuatu yang cukup '_Wah_' dimata Ino yang telah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin gelisah. Ia tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke pada Ino. Membuat perasaan Ino juga semakin galau.

Setidaknya sampai pada detik-detik terakhir, sampai saat pintu menjeblak terbuka. Membuat seluruh tamu undangan melirik ke depan

"Kau bodoh, Dobe." Munculnya seorang pemuda berambut kelam dengan pakaian yang basah kuyub membuat Ino dan Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Uchiha Sasuke telah datang.

"Cih. Sudah kubilang kemarin aku lupa mengisi bensinmu gara-gara kau memaksaku segera ke kampus!" Seorang pemuda berhelai rambut kuning ikut menarik perhatian para tamu. Ah—anak rektor Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto. Ino nyaris lupa bahwa Sasuke cukup dekat dengan Naruto.

Beberapa isyarat terlihat dari ekspresi Sasuke saat itu. Isyarat untuk menghentikan pembicaraan. Ditanggapi dengan beberapa anggukan, Naruto kemudian membalikkan arah dan pergi ke tengah kerumunan pesta. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia berjalan seperti tak mempedulikan kondisi kemeja dan jas casualnya yang basah—yah walaupun air hujan tak menetes ke lantai. Ino bisa melihat mata teduhnya tak teralih sama sekali dari seseorang di dekatnya—di sebelahnya, untuk lebih spesifik.

Dan terjadilah saat yang paling,—_paling dan paling_ ingin Ino hindari di sepanjang hidupnya. _Ingin_. Karena toh ia tak bisa mencegah ketika Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura dengan pandangan teduh itu—pandangan yang sangat ia inginkan—senyum samar yang bahkan tidak pernah Ino lihat dan keheningan yang seakan mempersilahkan kedua insan di tengah pesta itu berbuat sesukanya.

.

'_Aku berencana untuk menyatakan cinta padanya_,' Memori itu kembali berputar di kepala Ino. Memori siang hari sebelum pesta berlangsung. Memori suara telpon Sasuke kepadanya. Ino masih ingat jelas saat itu langit agak mendung. Tak cerah seperti biasanya. Saat itu ia sedang bediri di koridor. Berusaha untuk menemui Sai dan berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa ke pantai.

Ino ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Saat ia mendengar suara orang yang ia cintai ingin menyatakan cinta ke orang lain. Ia ingin marah. Tapi pada siapa? Pada dirinya yang bodoh? Bodoh karena ia tidak bisa jujur? Bodoh karena membantu kedua sahabatnya untuk bahagia? Tapi apa itu bodoh? Bukankah itu tindakan mulia?

Demi apapun, INO TIDAK TAHU!

.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Haruno Sakura," Sebuah suara yang rendah keluar dari bibir merah muda Sasuke. Suara yang membuat gadis di depannya, Haruno Sakura, terkesiap dengan mata beningnya menatap lurus pada mata kelam Sasuke. Suara yang membuat keheningan merajarela di ruangan itu. Namun tidak berlaku pada jantung Ino yang sudah berdetak tak karuan.

"Dan aku ingin bilang kalau—"

TRAK

Suara bantingan hak dengan lantai marmer membuat seluruh hadirin pesta menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kerumunan pesta. Tangannya ia ayunkan ke depan untuk menghindari orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Samar ia mendengar suara Sakura dan Sasuke memanggil dirinya. Tapi Ino tak peduli. Ia memang ingin membuat sahabatnya bahagia. Tapi kalau ini pengorbanannya, ia juga tak akan tahan.

Rasa galau dan kesedihan kembali meliputi hati rapuh Ino. Ditambah dengan air hujan yang bagai es telah menusuk kulitnya, hari ini semakin sempurna.

Tubuh Ino basah kuyub di tengah halaman gedung. Dengan kesunyian yang sesuai kesunyian hatinya. Mata aqua-nya tertutup mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Suara bantingan air hujan dengan kulitnya seakan mencoba untuk membuatnya tuli.

Kini Ino merasa tak dicintai. Merasa semua pengorbanannya sia-sia. Merasa bahwa sebuah pengorbanan tidak akan membawa dampak apapun. Kau terlalu baik Ino! Kau terlalu naïf. Kau menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bodoh! Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang gadis terbodoh di dunia!

Ino membanting udara putus asa. Tetesan air hujan yang membuat kepalanya sakit semakin deras turun. Kepalanya seakan berputar denga jutaan pertanyaan-pertanyaan paradoks yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Ia merasa sangat hancur. Bahkan mungkin cuaca malam ini bisa menggambarkan kesedihannya dan kerapuhannya. Gambaran hujan badai dengan angin yang menghilang di telan cakrawala.

"Bisakah kau hentikan ekspresi aneh itu? Kau terlihat jelek." Sebuah suara yang kini terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Ino membuat Ino mendongak. Mata biru kelam milik Ino terbelalak tak percaya. Tak percaya dengan kehadiran seorang berpayung bening di hadapannya. Seorang dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang menatapnya kahawatir. Ino mengenali dengan baik wajah lelaki di hadapannya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini, tanpa senyuman.

"Sa—Sai.." Ino berkata lirih sambil melemaskan bahunya. Sedikit senyum terulas di bibirnya. Senyum lega yang entah kenapa bisa ia buat saat berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya ini. Di tengah kehancurannya, ia tersenyum.

Walaupun senyum penuh kepasrahan, ia melakukanya. Tersenyum untuk Sai.

.

Hening. Waktu kini seakan terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Payung milik Sai sudah terjatuh. Tubuh Sai basah kuyub bersama Ino. Oh, tentu Sai sudah tidak peduli dengan nasib payungnya yang mungkin terbang jauh terbawa angin. Ia juga tak berpikir apa mungkin ia akan sakit begitu sampai di rumah. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, ia mampu memeluk Ino dalam-dalam. Tak peduli Ino tak membalas pelukannya atau tidak. Ia ingin Ino membagi perasaannya. Membagi perasaan dukanya. Ia tak ingin Ino hancur sendirian. Ia tak ingin warna biru yang ada di diri Ino rusak. Hilang dan berubah menjadi menjadi hitam. Kelam tanpa harapan.

"Trimakasih," Ino di tengah keterkejutannya karena mendadak kakak kelasnya, Sai, memeluknya, mengucapkan trimakasih yang tulus kepada lelaki itu. Tanggannya mulai ia buka, membalas pelukkan Sai. Entah kenapa Ino mendadak melupakkan kejadian yang ia alami. Rentetan memori yang menyakiti hatinya seakan terlupa dalam pelukkan hangat Sai.

Ya, hangat. Ino menemukan sebuah rasa nyaman familiar saat Sai memeluknya. Rasa hangat yang sama seperti saat ayah dan ibunya memeluk tubuhnya. Rasa hangat yang penuh kasih. Rasa yang membuat Ino kini mampu membenamkan kepalanya dalam bahu lebar Sai.

"Menangislah," Sebuah pernyataan lirih keluar dari mulut Sai. Membuat Ino membuka matanya sebentar "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku belum menangis?" kata Ino lemah sambil tersenyum. Pemuda yang ia kenal ini mungkin satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan ekspresinya lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. Dalam beberapa minggu saja, Sai seperti seorang yang mengerti segalanya untuknya.

"Karena air matamu berwarna biru indah. Sangat indah. Berbeda dengan air hujan dan air manapun yang pernah kutemui." Kata Sai sambil mengelus pelan rambut emas Ino yang telah basah. Ia tak peduli segombal apapun perkataannya terdengar. Ia pun tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa punggungnya terasa hangat. Berbeda dengan sensasi dingin yang dihasilkan air hujan. Ini rasa hangat dari air mata Ino.

"Gombal," kata Ino dengan air mata yang telah menetes habis-habisan dari mata aquanya. Ino menangis karena hancur, jelas. Tapi rasa hancurnya mendadak hilang seketika ketika ia menangis di punggung Sai. Membuat ia merasa berterima kasih. Membuat ia sangat bersyukur bisa kenal dengan orang macam Sai. Seorang seniman aneh yang entah kenapa sangat peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Membuat tangisannya kini entah kenapa berubah menjadi tangisan terharu.

'_Aku jadi kacau begini gara-gara kau, manusia biru.' _batin Sai

…

Pagi yang hangat di kampus Konoha. Pagi yang cukup hangat sehingga membuat berbagai kegiatan berlangsung dengan _ayem _dan tentram. Tak terasa beberapa bulan telah berlalu dan pergantian musim telah berganti dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Tak terasa pula taman kampus Ilmu Budaya yang beberapa bulan lalu sepi dan menjadi tempat pertemuan dari mahasiswi **Ino Yamanaka** dan **Sai** kini sudah ramai serta tak panas lagi—_oh jelas _sudah tak panas lagi.

Tapi mungkin ada sedikit yang tak berbeda dari taman itu dari sekarang dan beberapa bulan lalu. Yah, kau masih bisa menemukan seorang gadis berambut emas panjang yang kini sedang membolak-balik _sketch book A4_-nya sambil ngedumel tentang gambar yang hilang di tengah taman. Sapalah ia, **Yamanaka Ino.**

"Hei—"

"Gyaaah,"

.

_Bugh_

_._

_Trak_

_._

_krik_

"Bisakah kau hentikan untuk muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, SAI?" Yamanaka Ino—Ino, ngedumel sambil mengambil peralatan tulis dan tasnya yang jatuh saking ia terkejut. Di sebelahnya telah berdiri pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dan bermata kelam; **Sai** yang tengah nyengir menatap Ino memunguti peralatannya.

"Err, Sory, kebiasaan." Sai kini menunduk dan membantu mengambil pensil dan bolpoin Ino sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Ino. Ia melirik manusia birunya yang tak berubah walau ia tinggal selama satu bulan setelah kelulusannya. Yah, sekedar informasi, Lukisan Sai yang bermodelkan Ino membuat Kakashi memberikan nilai penuh bahkan ekstra untuk tambahannya.

'_Ini baru mahakarya_!' Katanya, Kakashi, sambil memandangi lukisan Sai takjub. Dan otomatis pernyataan itu membawa Sai langsung lulus dan menjadi sarjana. Yah, tentu dengan proses wisuda juga dengan teman-teman seangkatannya.

.

Tapi mari kita tinggalkan informasi itu sebentar dan melanjutkannya nanti.

.

"Jadi untuk apa penyandang gelar sarjana seperti kau main-main ke kampus?" Ino menyindir Sai dengan tatapan jenaka sambil melirik mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Namun Sai hanya nyengir saja dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Yah, ada dua masalah. Satu ada sedikit masalah dengan administrasi. Cih, mereka sepertinya tak mengijinkan aku lulus dengan tenang—"

Perkataan Sai terhenti ketika ia melihat pasangan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lewat di depan koridor sambil bergandengan tangan. Rambut kelam dan merah muda membuat Sai dan Ino tahu betul pada mereka. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat di bola mata Sai saat mereka menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada Ino. Ino tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Membuat Sai semakin sebal saat mereka berlalu.

"Oke, bolehkah aku berlari pada mereka dan memukul mereka sekali saja?" Sai berkata sebal dan memelas. Membuat Ino yang mendengarnya tertawa. Ino tahu benar Sai menjadi sebal kepada Sasuke dan Sakura sejak kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Tapi ia sendiri tidak ada masalah dengan mereka. Ia tetap mencintai mereka berdua sebagai sahabat-sahabatnya. Tentang perasaannya, memang sakit. Tapi toh ia sudah menemukan orang yang bisa menyembuhkannya kapan saja.

"Kau ini jangan seperti anak TK begitu. Haha, aku sendiri saja tidak masalah kok, kenapa kau yang sewot?" Ino mengacak pelan rambut Sai. Melupakan bahwa Sai lebih tua dua tahun dari Ino, Ino malah terlihat seperti kakak buat Sai yang iseng dan blak-blakkan. Yah, hubungan yang unik jika kau melihat mereka.

Sai tetap memandang Ino dengan pandangan _'cih-dasar-kau-terlalu-baik'_ sekalipun Ino mengelus kepalanya. Mencoba untuk meredakan emosi Sai. Kujamin kau ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sai sekarang. Ekspresi Sai saat _ngambek_.

"Oh, dan masalah keduamu apa?" Ino menarik tangannya dan menatap Sai penuh selidik.

"Hn. Masalah besar denganmu, manusia biru." Sai kini menatap Ino dengan serius. Membuat Ino bertanya-tanya. Ada apa ini?

"A-apa?" Ino bertanya agak panik. Ia belakangan memang agak sensitive dengan kata masalah. Masalah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah masalah terakhirnya. Butuh waktu yang agak lama baginya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Tanpa Sai, mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa tertawa lagi. Tanpa Ino sadari Sai telah melakukan topangan yang besar dalam kehidupan mental maupun fisiknya. Membuat sebuah kata 'Terima Kasih' takkan mungkin cukup untuk , mungkin dengan membalas perasaan Sai, itu akan cukup bagi Sai. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakkan Sai saat ia lulus.

"Ajakan ke pantai kemarin dulu itu. Besok, ayo ke Pantai." Sai tersenyum menatap Ino yang menghela nafas. '_Kupikir apa._' Kata Ino. Tapi jika dipikir, sepertinya ia tidak bisa. Besok ia ada kelas dengan Bu Kurenai. Oh—besok jadwalnya sangat penuh.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Besok penuh. Bagaimana kalau hari Sab—"

.

CUP

.

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Ino. Tunggu apa tadi? Ciuman? Sai mencium Ino?

Ngik

Ino mematung dengan wajah memerah tak karuan. Di depannya, Sai nyengir dengan tatapan tak bersalah. Angin menyapu wajah keduanya yang sedang bertatapan dengan suasana yang aneh. Ceria sekaligus—marah?

"Karena tidak bisa, gantinya itu saja ya?" Sai nyengir lagi menatap Ino yang mematung. Aduh, Sai sepertinya tak tahan untuk segera tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi cengok Ino.

Tapi sepertinya Sai tidak mungkin sempat tertawa, karena saat itu Ino sudah sadar dan berseru; "S-A-I! Kau mengerjaiku ya?" Tas melayang ke wajah Sai. Tapi Sai toh tak peduli. Yang penting ia bisa membuat gadis birunya megeluarkan ekspresinya lagi. Oh, dan entah siapa dari antara mereka yang terlintas di benakknya bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

**…**

* * *

**BLUE IN YOU**

Adalah sebuah judul lukisan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Universitas Negeri Konoha jurusan Ilmu Budaya.

Melukiskan tentang seorang gadis yang tersenyum dan menangis –sebuah ekspresi yang kontras, dengan kumpulan warna biru yang mengitarinya.

Perpaduan warna yang kontras antara biru dan putih susu adalah daya tarik utamanya. Kekontrasan itulah yang membuat emosi orang yang melihatnya ikut bercampur. Menghasilkan sebuah perpaduan warna lukisan yang sempurna. Dengan makna yang sempurna pula; **biru**.

**…**

* * *

**Biru** adalah sebuah warna yang mewakilkan hampir seluruh perasaan manusia. Sedih dan tawa terdapat di warna itu. Kekuatan dan kelemahan. Keceriaan dan tangisan. Semangat dan ketulusan berbaur di dalamnya.

**Yamanaka Ino** adalah sosok **biru** tersempurna yang pernah dilihat **Sai**. Tangisnya, tawanya, adalah sebuah keindahan yang pernah dilihat Sai. Maka warna birulah yang akan pertama kali di pikirkan Sai saat melihat Ino. Ketulusannya sama dengan kelembutan warna biru. Kekuatannya sama dengan sifat konstan dari warna biru. Kecantikan yang sama dengan keindahan warna biru.

**Yamanaka Ino** adalah **Biru**.

* * *

**...**

**BLUE IN YOU: END**

**...**

**

* * *

**

SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI /salto guling-guling

INI BUAT KOKORO FUJISAKI! :D

GANBATTE YA KOKO! xD

Hei, apa ada yang sadar bahwa biru itu indah? Perasaanmu bisa tergambar dengan biru loh. Saya sangat suka biru. Dimulai pada kegemaran saya melihat langit. Langit itu sangat indah. Apalagi langit berawan putih.

UH.. Saya pasti udah ambil kamera bua foto langit yang cantik :)

.

Oh, dan sedikit promosi, bagi pencinta NaruHina atau yang menyukai pairing itu, saya buat fic collab dengan Kokoro Fujisaki. Judulnya Amateur, fic humor ancur-ancuran (yah, buat yang tahu saya nulis fic humor kayak gimana pasti ngerti), dan fluffy-romance. Tentang bodyguard. Linknya ada di profile saya. Trimakasih **;)**

**.**

Oh, maaf saya banyak ngebacot.

Trimakasih sudah membaca fic saya.

Mohon kritik, saran, atau sekedar komentarnya.

.

Salam hangat,

Momoka Sha a.k.a Sessio Momo

**Review?**


End file.
